Warriors Cats Lemons!
by WarriorCat11302
Summary: Made-up stories about love, lust, and sometimes even forced love! Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter and HarperCollins. First time writing lemons, hope it's okay!
1. LeopardstarXMistyfoot

**Hello! WarriorCat11302 here! These are Warrior cats lemons! If you feel disgusted by these kinds of stories, then please, do not read. This is rated M-MA, whichever you think fits! If you want I can create a story with your OC's in them. Please review what you want, if you want it. Okay! Lemon # Uno, this is a she cat mating she cat! Leopardstar and Mistyfoot ...**

* * *

Mistyfoot dove into the clear river, coming up with a fish clamped in her jaws. Her silvery fur was dripping wet. She shook it off, and dropped the fish at her feet. She started grooming herself.

"Hello, my deputy," a growl came from a spotted she-cat. Mistyfoot turned her head to see Leopardstar. "Oh, hello, Leopardstar!" she said cheerily.

Leopardstar wiped the fish into the water. "Hey! What was that for?" asked Mistyfoot in astonishment. "Oh, my sweet, that fish will be a distraction to you while you are cleaning up." Mistyfoot still didn't understand why Leopardstar had done that. Suddenly, tight brambles bound all her paws to the rough ground. Mistyfoot tugged and pulled, but nothing happened.

"Leopardstar, what-?" asked Mistyfoot as Leopardstar started to swipe her sharp tounge over Mistyfoot's now-dry body. "No!" she gasped as Leopardstar's tongue licked Mistyfoot's core hungrily. "You see, my sweet," muttered Leopardstar, "my hunger is not for toms anymore. They are worthless. I want sexy she-cats. Stop struggling!"

Leopardstar stuck her tongue into Mistyfoot's bright core. Mistyfoot let out a groan. Leopardstar's eyes glittered as juices flowed out of her. She lapped it all up eagerly. "You taste ... so ... good ..."

Leopardstar stopped licking. She stood in front of Mistyfoot, her core steaming and sticky wet. Her tail was raised high. "Lick it!" she hissed.

Mistyfoot gulped. She didn't want to do this! But all the same, when Leopardstar had been licking her, it had been so pleasureable ... she started licking the core daintily, getting swifter and swifter, wanting more and more. Leopardstar let out a moan. "Oh, yes, baby, more of that," then she gasped as Mistyfoot swirled her tongue in the core. It tasted salty and sweet and wonderful. "Talk dirty to me," ordered Mistyfoot.

"You sexy thing! I want you to make my juices yours, make my core steamy, make me yours! Baby, I want you to lick my insides out," she let out a joyful screech as Mistyfoot nibbled her core. "I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Hot white liquid streamed out of Leopardstar. Mistyfoot eagerly licked it, where it tasted like Leopardstar's core. Leopardstar turned and couldn't hold her love for Mistyfoot as she waggled her ass sexily. "Come at it, baby," she said.

Leopardstar started nibbling it this time instead of just licking, and Mistyfoot started groaning in pleasure. White cum poured out of her and Leopardfoot drank it up, her big mouth easily taking it all at once.

"Nipples ..." said Leopardstar thoughtfully as she eyed the pink dots on Mistyfoot's underside. She swung her tongue onto them. She bit hard on the nipples, Mistyfoot groaning with wanting every time.

"My turn," said Mistyfoot. Leopardstar took off the bramble claws holding Mistyfoot, sprawling on the ground, her four bright pink nipples swollen and sexy. Mistyfoot ran her paw over them. Leopardstar shuddered happily. Mistyfoot licked them, nibbled them, bit them. She threw herself onto Leopardstar.

Leopardstar's tongue found Mistyfoot's, and the two licked the other's mouths. They then lay on the ground, panting. "That was better than real mating!" said Mistyfoot.

Leopardstar's face broke into a grin. "Want to do it again?"

* * *

**Okay! End of Lemon 1. Hope you enjoyed, and BTW, Warriors is NOT owned by me, no way! It is owned by HarperCollins and Erin Hunter! *WarriorCat11302***


	2. EaglestarXRabbitpaw

**Okay! Now we have two OC's, Eaglestar and Rabbitpaw. Eaglestar is a she-cat, and Rabbitpaw is a tom. Eaglestar tries to force Rabbitpaw to mate with her ... nothing good can come from that! Enjoy! *WarriorCat11302***

* * *

"Good! Your figure is great, Rabbitpaw," praised the spotted tom Dappleclaw. A yellow tabby padded up to them. "Dappleclaw," nodded Eaglestar. When she turned to stare at Rabbitpaw, something more than kindness was in her eyes ... what was it the nursery she-cats spoke about? Was it _lust _in her blue eyes? No, it couldn't be! Eaglestar had Stoneshine as a mate.

"Dappleclaw, go and ask the deputy to order some dawn patrols. I must speak to Rabbitpaw about his training," ordered Eaglestar. Dappleclaw nodded and took off. A strong scent of heat overtook Rabbitpaw- it was coming from Eaglestar!

"So, Rabbitpaw," said Eaglestar silkily. She was raising her tail, revealing her bright pink core. Rabbitpaw had to sudden urge to lick it. What was wrong with him? Eaglestar went around Rabbitpaw, her core flashing everytime. "Um ... what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Not speak ... mate!" said Eaglestar. She pushed her ass in Rabbitpaw's face. Rabbitpaw stepped back in revulsion. "Well, Rabbitpaw, what are you waiting for? Lick it!"

Rabbitpaw hesitantly licked the core, finding the taste disgusting. Eaglestar pushed it even more onto him. "Nibble it, baby!" She wiggled her hips sexily. Rabbitpaw stuck her muzzle into the core, Eaglestar moaning with lust. Rabbitpaw felt her folds close around his tongue. He swirled it around, not finding it fun at all. Rabbitpaw nibbled her G-spot, earning a loud screech of pleasure from Eaglestar.

"That's it, baby! Make me yours! Oh-I'M GONNA CUM!" she yowled to StarClan. A load of white goop entered Rabbitpaw's mouth, he choked trying to swallow it. It tasted warm and gross. Eaglestar turned her head to see Rabbitpaw's cock still in its sheath.

"Stop," she demanded. Rabbitpaw gladly took his muzzle out. Eaglestar trotted up to him, swiping her tongue over his cock. Rabbitpaw shuddered. He was feeling disgusted right now. The cock slowly unsheathed itself. Eaglestar stood in front of him again. "Don't you know how to mate? Still your dick into my ass!" she hissed.

Rabbitpaw reluctantly slid dick into her core. She yowled as the barbs scratched her core. Rabbitpaw tried to hold it in, but the cum wouldn't stop. It poured out of him, dripping onto the ground a little. "Ohhhhh, you sexy tom, your cum has mixed with my juices, now I'll have your kits ..."

Rabbitpaw wanted to pull his penis out of her vagina right here and then, as he heard the word "kits". An apprentice mating with a leader! That was just wrong! He shivered slightly. He had seen once his mentor Dappleclaw and Thrushsong do this, he knew how to mate, but did he want to do it? No! When he had seen Eaglestar's core shining, he didn't _really _want to touch it, he wanted to see what he had to lick when he had a mate!

Rabbitpaw grabbed the leader's scruff in his teeth, pumping hard. He wanted to get it over with. "That's the spot, baby, make me yours! Rip my insides to shreds! Faster! DEEPER, RABBITPAW!" squealed Eaglestar.

Rabbitpaw thrust his dick as deep as he could go, which wasn't far. Finally, they broke apart.

* * *

"Eaglestar, congratulations! You are now mother to three beautiful kits." said the medicine cat Oakbranch. There was a yellow tom, and two pale cream she-cats. Rabbitspring, now a warrior, shuddered at the sight of them. Stoneshine stood by gazing happily. Rabbitspring didn't want to break his heart by telling him the kits weren't his.

* * *

**How was that? Please review! And I'm sorry for the countless number of times this has appeared, but Warriors isn't owned by me! It's owned by Erin Hunter and HarperCollins. Okay, next lemon is on the way! *WarriorCat11302***


	3. FerncloudXBlackstarXRowanclaw

**Here ya go! Sorry I haven't been writing much, was super busy. This one is a rape, so, here you go! Remember Warriors isn't owned by me; it's by Erin Hunter. *WarriorCat11302***

* * *

Ferncloud went around the border of ThunderClan, sniffing a sour stench; ShadoowClan!

"Hey, sexy," whispered Blackstar, winding himself around Ferncloud suddenly. She went stiff. Another ShadowClan scent overtook her; Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt's mate!

"Russetfur and Tawnypelt get boring, don't they?" asked Rowanclaw. Blackstar smirked. Both of their members had slid out, Blackstar slammed his dick into her folds. Ferncloud screeched with pain. "Talk dirty to me!" hissed Blackstar.

"Oh, Master, rip me to shreds! Make my juices yours, I want to carry your kits!" stammered Ferncloud. She was good at this, she had talked dirty-like to Dustpelt. Another hard cock rammed into her core. Two cocks!

Ferncloud wailed with agony as they caused her clit to rip. They were missing her G-spot on purpose. "Move over, bitch!" snapped Blackstar to Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw's dick slid a little to the left, accidently touching her soft spot. Ferncloud unsuccessfully stifled a moan of pleasure. Rowanclaw was careful not to make that mistake again.

They kept on humping. Blood dripped on to the ground, mixing with juices, soaking Ferncloud's, Blackstar's, and Rowanclaw's back legs. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" yelped Blackstar. He did so, Ferncloud wincing as his juices mixed with hers.

Rowanclaw yanked his cock out, and stuck it in front of Ferncloud. "Suck," he ordered. As she opened her mouth to protest, he choked her by sticking it in her throat. He moaned as she swirled her tongue around it.

"Get ready for cum, baby," hissed Rowanclaw. A load of sticky goop slid down her throat. She wanted breath, she wanted this to be over, she hated this ...

"My turn for pleasure!" said Blackstar silkily. He and Rowanclaw switched places. Blackstar groaned in lust as Ferncloud sucked on his dick. He cummed as well. She managed to not choke on it this time, though. Finally, they stopped.

"Let this be a reminder to you the next time ThunderClan launches an attack on ShadowClan!" hissed Blackstar. They walked away, leaving the poor grey she-cat in their pool of semen.

* * *

**Dramatic ending, isn't it? Hope ya liked! *WarriorCat11302***


	4. MoontailXForeststorm

**This one is for MewMewLight271! Sorry, guys, if you wanted your story! I'll try my best, okay? :) On with the lemons!**

* * *

Moontail walked at the edge of the forest, grimacing as the stench of sickness drifted beneath her nose. TwilightClan must be sick. Suddenly, thick bramble claws bound her to the forest floor.

"Hello, beautiful," whispered a silky voice in her ear. Moontail's heart thumped faster. Could this tom smell the heat on her? After all, she and Goldeneyes had mated just a couple of days ago. She had been thinking about it, making her wet.

A rough tongue flicked over her core. "Goldeneyes?" whimpered Moontail. "No, sexy, I'm better," said the voice. The tongue entered her core, hitting her G-spot. She let out a moan of lust. This tom knew how to have sex!

"Ready?" he asked. Moontail let out another groan. The tom took this as a yes and stuck his cock into her core. "Oh, baby, you so tight," he whispered, "I thought Goldeneyes would've loosened you up."

"Faster! Deeper!" screeched Moontail. The tom grabbed her scruff (the bramble claws broke) in his jaws gently and rubbed even quicker. Moontail couldn't hold it in; her juices flowed out of her, and onto the ground. He humped faster, barely scratching her clit. Moontail purred.

"I'm about to cum!" yelped the tom. As he did, Moontail felt immense pleasure as his juices mixed with hers. The tom took his member out, Moontail whimpering as he did so. "It's my turn, baby,"

As she looked at the tom, she saw he was Foreststorm of TwilightClan. Moontail had known he had loved her, but not this much! His brown eyes were filled with lust and love. His cock was shiny and huge!

Moontail took it in her mouth, earning lustful moans from Foreststorm. She twirled her tongue around it, enjoying its salty taste. "GOING TO CUM!" he yelled suddenly. Sticky white substance entered her body; she loved it. Moontail sucked harder on his cock. His body was so close to hers; she could smell his love for her.

Foreststorm pushed his body even closer. Moontail took the dick out of her mouth and started grooming her lover's ruffled, wet fur. It tasted as good as his cock.

"I needed that," she giggled. Foreststorm and Moontail lay there together, grooming each other, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

**Was that okay, MewMew? I hoped all you other readers liked it too! Warriors isn't owned by me; it's owned by Erin Hunter and HarperCollins, as all you peeps know! *WarriorCat11302***


End file.
